Gregora
'Known Background Information' She has seen much of Unova, having had traveled around to an extent before traveling through Kanto. She recently arrived in Celadon, hearing of rumors of it being a good place to relax. She has an accent that's a mix of Inland Northwestern and Montana. During her registration via F.O.R.M.A.D.S., she admits to having been on her own since the age of sixteen, being an orphan, and states that her past is "uninteresting". She also freely admitted that her skills are mostly in outdoor survival and altering clothing and everyday objects through leatherworking and metalworking. She also admits that she had graduated High School while traveling by taking classes over the internet. 'Appearance ' She wears clothing that makes many people see her as odd, with the brass goggles and all. Her leather boots comes close to her kneecap and fit snugly, making her pants bunch up at the tops since she tucks the ends of her pants to the tops of her boots. She doesn't smile a lot and tends to have a piercing or empty gaze depending on other people's opinions. She stands at a full five foot nine with a very sturdy build. She keeps her long brown hair in a ponytail and wears an old-styled hat with goggles on the hat. The goggles have tinted lenses, making them function much like sunglasses but cuts off her peripheral vision. She wears a top that is low-cut but is still somewhat modest and looks like it has a corset worn over it. In reality, the corset is just for show and is actually a part of the shirt. Above the shirt, she wears a brown duster. She carries a brown canvas messenger bag with multiple pockets and has an insignia emblazoned on it. The insignia looks like the pirate skull and crossbones except that the skull is wearing goggles and the crossbones are replaced with a propeller that has two blades with a cutlass intersecting it. 'Known Team' "Seam", a Sewaddle "Blades", an Axew "Blaze", a Pansear "Benedict", a Togepi Cyndaquil 'Beheeyem Invasion' Gregora had been a member of Team Rocket for two days when the invasion started. She accompanied Engie as they went to the Daedalus to mount a suitable defense of Earth from orbit. She made a reference to Star Trek in reference to the teleportation pads before questioning whether or not she was really in a spaceship. Once she was reassured that the Daedalus was truly a space-faring vessel, she was overly excited about being in space. ("I'm in space! Whoo!") However, the Daedalus ''was crippled and about to be destroyed upon reentry into Earth's atmosphere when she and Engie evacuated the ship. Once back in the Team Rocket HQ, she openly and verbally wished to know what were invading and she was told it was Beheeyem that were invading by Engie. Engie released her from his supervision when she told him that she had a plan to weaponize pokeballs. When she decided to show off her completed set of alterations, she couldn't find Engie so she looked for the highest ranking member of the Engineer department who was currently on-duty and met Dimitri, who asked her what pokemon she had and gave her a Cyndaquil to assist her Pansear with welding. During her time welding on the sub, she heard the radio transmission that Tobi was surrendering himself and she offered to take his place, but heard no reply and returned to welding until the hull was just about finished. She was then tasked by Dimitri to start loading the sub with equipment. 'Post Beheeyem Invasion''' Since the Invasion, Gregora has worked hard at her job. She has been put under Dimitri's command. She was then sent to help with the construction of the space station. A few months later, she was bored and got herself into a battle with a fellow Engineer, just managing to win a 3 on 3 battle, but just barely. While the base was mostly abandoned by the brass, she had taken upon herself to get a proper test of the modified Mark 19. The test was successful, being able to fire 2-3 saboted pokeballs per second. This terrified Gregora, especially the sounds and sights of the testing which involved Koffing at 40 yards with a gun made to fire at least 1,500 meters without the modifications. The first shots on each Koffing knocked them out while the second ensured capture. She wound up getting a bad feeling about it as she left. It's believed that the modified Mark 19's are going to be implemented as defenses and that Gregora will be getting a sizable bonus from the project. The following day, she was on her way to heal her pokemon after having battled the other day and met Trace, a Rocket Ranger and a wandering trainer. She followed the wandering trainer to the Pokemon Center since she was heading there anyways, learning that the trainer was younger than sixteen. She fully healed her pokemon and learned that they were all well. Category:Characters